Gueule de bois
by kitsu34
Summary: Quand Kurama a trop bu et qu'il se réveille dans une drôle de situation...


Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Kurama et euh, comment dire…

Disclaimers : sont pas à moi.

Gueule de bois 

Il était bien. Incroyablement bien. Au chaud. A l'abri. Des mains couraient sur son corps déclenchant de légers frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des mains caressantes et chaudes. Elles s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas, vers des régions intimes et cachées de son corps. Et c'était bon.

Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et une langue vint forcer sa bouche à s'offrir à un baiser suave et léger. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Puis les lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour caresser son cou, mordiller le lobe de son oreille et glisser sur la peau douce de son épaule.

Les mains continuaient de parcourir son corps nu. Elles couraient sur son ventre, ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. Elles descendaient lentement le long de ses jambes en effleurant à peine la peau, créant une attente presque douloureuse.

Les lèvres prirent le même chemin que les mains et couvrirent son corps de baisers légers qui firent frémir sa peau et lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir. C'était vraiment trop bon. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Pas se réveiller. Pas maintenant.

Les mains remontaient maintenant caressant la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Elles s'immiscèrent entre ses jambes et les écartèrent. Il eut un long frisson d'anticipation.

Les lèvres descendirent sur son ventre, lui arrachant un léger cri tandis que son souffle s'accélérait brutalement. Il lui manqua totalement durant un instant quand la bouche inconnue se posa sur son sexe. Son érection devint plus dure et plus douloureuse sous la caresse. Il gémit plus fort.

Les lèvres et la langue continuaient de jouer avec son sexe. Le rythme s'accélérait et les sensations se bousculaient. C'était si bon ! Presque douloureux, tellement c'était bon ! Sa respiration s'affola et ses gémissements devinrent incontrôlés. Il allait venir, il ne se maîtrisait plus. Son corps se contracta dans un spasme et un cri de plaisir résonna dans la chambre.

Les mains caressèrent ses cuisses et lorsqu'un doigt s'immisça en lui, il laissa échapper un cri. Un autre doigt puis encore un autre le pénétrèrent et le firent à nouveau crier. Les mains se retirèrent et il sentit le poids d'un corps l'écraser doucement. Un souffle haletant vint caresser sa joue avant que les lèvres ardentes et chaudes ne capturent les siennes dans un baiser.

Lorsque son amant inconnu le pénétra, l'espace d'un instant il lui sembla que son corps s'enfonçait profondément dans la douceur moite du matelas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer l'air qui lui manquait quand il sentit l'autre commencer en lui un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

Comme ses cris et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores, il se mordit les lèvres pour les étouffer. Mais le rythme se faisait de plus en plus intense et ce ne fut plus suffisant. Alors il mordit la chair à proximité. La chair de l'autre. Fort. Profondément. Alors que le sang coulait sur ses lèvres, il sentit que l'autre venait et entendit son cri, douleur de la morsure et plaisir de la possession.

Le corps de l'amant inconnu retomba haletant et humide de sueur sur le sien et leurs deux respirations retrouvèrent ensemble leur rythme habituel. Il se sentit glisser à nouveau dans l'engourdissement du sommeil. Il venait de faire un rêve parfait. Il se sentait si bien. Incroyablement bien…

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Des bruits persistants perturbaient Kurama dans son sommeil. Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre brutalement et une porte qui claque. Des voix. Une dispute. Une voiture qui klaxonne dans la rue. Le percolateur de la cafetière. Tous ces bruits résonnaient fortement dans sa tête, se multipliaient et heurtaient les parois de son crâne comme s'ils se trouvaient à l'étroit à l'intérieur et voulaient s'échapper. Que ça faisait mal !

Et s'il n'y avait que les bruits ! Mais les odeurs aussi semblaient de la fête. Elles se mêlaient toutes, l'odeur des pieds, de la sueur, de l'alcool, de la nourriture, et s'unissaient dans une puanteur unique qui lui soulevait l'estomac.

Kurama ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt devant l'agression violente d'un rai de lumière venant de l'extérieur à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce matin ? Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir, son estomac dansait, ses yeux lui faisaient mal et il avait tellement soif !

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se redressa péniblement sur les coudes. Il était dans une chambre, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut le bazar et la décoration très personnelle de la chambre de Yusuke. Yusuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez le détective ?

Soudain, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et les événements de la veille se remirent en ordre. La fête organisée par Yusuke. Le jeu. Celui où le joueur qui perdait devait boire un verre d'alcool cul sec. Il avait perdu presque chaque partie. Et il avait beaucoup bu. Et il ne tenait décidément pas bien l'alcool. C'était ça : il avait trop bu la veille. Il avait la gueule de bois.

Kurama s'assit dans le lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. La tête lui tournait légèrement et le faisait toujours souffrir. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il détestait boire. Un frisson lui fit baisser les yeux. Mais, il était nu ! Il ne se rappelait pas du tout s'être déshabillé avant de se coucher ! Euh, en fait, il ne se rappelait pas du tout s'être couché. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait plus rien après le troisième verre de saké. Qui l'avait déshabillé ? Yusuke ?

Tout à coup, la couette remua et quelque chose de chaud vint caresser sa jambe. Son cœur manqua un battement et il manqua s'étouffer. Il n'était pas seul ! Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lit ! Le temps sembla soudain se dilater et se suspendre quand il vit sa main se diriger vers la place à côté de lui, où la couette formait une bosse. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

Non !! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il fallait que ce soit un rêve ! Un rêve…Juste un rêve…

Sa main attrapa la couette et il tira dessus d'un coup sec.

Un hurlement s'éleva dans l'appartement.

Yusuke et Hiei se précipitèrent vers la chambre, ouvrirent la porte brutalement et s'immobilisèrent d'un seul coup.

Kurama était assis sur le lit. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux émeraudes étaient fixes, agrandis d'horreur et noyés de larmes. Il était nu et se tenait la tête, les mains dans les cheveux. Sa bouche grande ouverte dans un rictus horrifié laissait échapper le gémissement douloureux d'une bête blessée. Il était visiblement en état de choc.

Il y eut un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit. La couette formait un tas par terre et semblait avoir été projetée là par un coup de pied.

« Aie ! Ca va pas la tête de crier comme ça ! Pourquoi tu me frappes d'abord ? Je t'ai rien fait, moi. Je dormais comme un bébé et tout à coup tu me tombes dessus, tu me fous par terre et en plus tu m'explose la tête en criant. Eh, les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, le nain ? »

Yusuke regarda Kurama, Kuwabara puis à nouveau Kurama d'un air hébété.

« Vous, euh…enfin…vous avez… »

« De quoi tu parles Yusuke ? Eh ! Pourquoi il pleure Kurama ? »

« Pauvre débile ! J' vais t' cramer ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes Yusuke ? »

« Allez, arrête de pleurer Kurama. Il s'est rien passé entre Kuwabara et toi. Tu t'es fait des idées parce que ce con s'est trompé de chambre. Mais il venait juste de se coucher. »

« Remarque, je comprends que ça t'ait secoué. J'veux même pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je me réveillais avec Kuwabara après avoir tellement picolé que je ne me rappelle plus rien de ma soirée ! Ca t'apprendra, stupide kitsuné. Téviteras de boire, la prochaine fois ! »

« Bon, ça va Hiei, fous lui la paix ! J'crois qu'il a compris la leçon ! »

Kurama se calmait doucement. Il avait eu tellement peur ! Hiei avait raison. Il ne boirait plus jamais. Plus jamais. Juré. Pas question de revivre ça ! Mais alors, et son rêve ? Finalement ce n'était qu'un rêve. D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! Dans la réalité, ce n'était jamais aussi bien. Il soupira tristement. C'était sûr, de telles sensations, on ne les vivait qu'en rêve.

Le bruit de la fenêtre qu'on ouvre le tira de ses pensées. Hiei venait de sauter sur le rebord et le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il souriait. Un sourire bizarre : doux et ironique et…fier. Comme s'il était content de lui et qu'il savait quelque chose de caché.

Et Kurama se sentit lui aussi bizarre sous ce regard. A la fois gêné par il ne savait quoi et étreint par une émotion dont il ignorait la provenance. Le regard de Hiei devint plus sérieux, plus intense. Il y avait un message, une question muette dans ses yeux. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Kurama sentit la chaleur inonder son visage et ses joues rougirent violemment. Il ne supporta plus le regard de Hiei et baissa les yeux.

Et il la vit. Dans le cou. Une morsure. Profonde et récente.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que son cœur s'emballait, que sa respiration se précipitait et que les images et les sensations se bousculaient en lui. Lorsqu'un semblant de calme lui revint, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Yusuke et Kuwabara le regardaient d'un air éberlué et interrogateur et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Vide. Hiei était parti.

Un rêve. Vraiment un rêve. Celui qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé faire.

-----

Bon, j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé à l'écrire. Allez, on sacrifie à la tradition : laissez des rewiews, s'il vous plaît !!!


End file.
